Sight Unseen Part I
by Drayal
Summary: Part I: A stranger from a previously unknown village, Kaimeigakure, is searching Konoha in order to find the only one who has the ability to help him...Hinata Hyuuga. Bondage, Kidnapping, Custom Character


[Author's Note: I'm a huge Naruto fan, but I like doing things my own way. If there are canon details that I'm messing up or leaving out or what-have-you, let me know...just be nice about it. As for the custom jutsu names that I use for the main character's techniques, they're mostly cobbled together so I don't know if the word choice/order or tenses are right. All in all, I hope you all enjoy reading it. I enjoyed writing it. With any luck, people will want a Part II, and I'll be happy to oblige.

It seemed, at least to the lone watcher outside the walls, that ever since Orochimaru's first attempt to destroy Konohagakure and the subsequent reduction of their forces, there wasn't much effort required to move about the place unnoticed. At least, it wasn't a chore for this watcher. Some might consider that arrogance, but the natures of his powers were a great help in this regard. Multi-faceted, and put to excellent use in information gathering, Kaimei jutsus (darkness techniques) were a rare talent.

Kaimei jutsus, when mentioned, are often put into the same class as Kage jutsus (shadow techniques) such as the ones that the Nara family uses. This is not the case, however, though there are similarities. Shadows are static, and as such they do not require as much control as pure darkness. The darkness energy itself fluctuates to a great degree, and thus a high level of concentration and chakra control is required to use it with any effectiveness. Even simpler jutsus border on being chuunin-level, which forces a number of genin wishing to use such techniques to develop backup techniques under a different element in the event that darkness manipulation eludes them.

This particular nin, Koichi, was one of the few with the chakra level, concentration and control to be able to use Kaimei jutsus with great effectiveness. As he crouched now upon the high branches of a tree just outside Konohagakure's walls, he scanned the village for his quarry. It was not an easy task, and it was made more difficult by the fact that his eyes a few years before had been damaged and thus removed from his body when healing was found to not be an option. This invariably brought about questions about how he could accomplish his duties without such an important sense, which he dismissed calmly. There was a very good reason why, and at the risk of someone finding out and devising a means of disrupting this technique, he spoke of it to no one.

As he 'watched' the citizens milling about, preparing to close up shop for the night and head home, he finally oriented on his target. The young woman moved deftly through the crowds, but with hesitation that instantly gave her away. Soft, murmured apologies tumbled from her pale lips as she hurried down the avenue, her white eyes downcast and, as was common these days, hidden by ebony locks. Hinata Hyuuga...daughter of Shiashi...heir of the Hyuuga Clan bloodline. This...this was the reason that Koichi had ventured here, and this was the night that he would spirit her away from the village. She always took the same path home, and this time he would be waiting. His long jacket flapped quietly in the night air as he leapt from the branches, over the wall, and down to the ground, landing with nary a sound. So careful was he that he even utilized a small amount of darkness energy to mask the reflections of light off the forehead protector that hid his empty eyes, masking the symbol of his village: two concentric circles with a line cutting through the middle of them from NW to SE.

The idea was to grab her between the Hyuuga clan's section of the village and the village proper. Less chance of resistance that way. If her meekness came to the fore, he should have no problems. If she chose to fight, however, he had to be ready for that, too. When riled, she was nearly as dangerous as her cousin Neji...and that's someone that Koichi had no desire whatsoever to tangle with. For a brief moment, he considered that perhaps Kiba or Shino, perhaps even Kurenai, might also factor into this situation. Not a pleasant thought, but being unprepared was a sure path to death. Not incarceration, however, because Koichi would not stand for being captured.

Ah...there she was...all alone on the path. Now was the time. First, a distraction…something to make her pause and perhaps to confuse her so that she halted her travel. Forming the familiar seal, Koichi spoke quietly from the shadows:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In the midst of creating the shadow clone, he transformed it into a likeness of Naruto. It was a charming irony, to use the aforementioned ninja's favorite technique to create an image of him. As he watched, Koichi smiled to himself as the predictable Hinata stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of she on whom she had a major crush. Even without sight, Koichi fancied that he could see the blush creeping onto the young woman's pale cheeks. She stammered out Naruto's name briefly while the clone gave her the trademark goofy smile of its 'namesake'. Meanwhile, Koichi moved to take up a position behind the young woman, about ten feet back from where she stood, hoping that she didn't sense his presence. Now it was time for a different technique...one of the Kaimei jutsus that he had devised. Forming the seals one at a time and ending with the Kaimei seal itself (thumbs and middle/ring fingers touching at the tips, pinky and forefingers pressed together at the joints) before speaking the jutsu's name:

"Kaimei: Shokushu Hikage no Jutsu!" (Darkness Element: Shadow Tentacle Jutsu)

From Koichi's suddenly extended fingertips and hands shot strands of pure darkness energy which were very much like ropes in their makeup. Tangible, strong and almost with a mind of their own, they whipped through the air towards the trembling Hinata as silently as a shadow. Upon contact, the tentacles reacted much like a snake would have upon feeling prey...they wrapped around her snugly and effectively. Her ankles, calves, thighs, waist, lower torso, upper torso and arms were wrapped by these odd strands which moved through chakra control and Koichi's mental commands. Even before a squeak of surprise could escape her pale, parted lips, she was being drawn towards the dewy grass on her back. In the few moments that she had to perhaps cry out for help or invoke some manner of jutsu to free herself, the Naruto clone was upon her, knelt near and half-upon her squirming form. Tossed a black sash by the real Koichi, who no longer had a need to keep direct contact with the tentacles born of his jutsu, the clone waited for an opportune moment to use the silken cloth to silence the young woman.

"N-Naruto...? B-b-but...wh-whmmmmph!"

The material was pushed past her lips by eager fingertips and fully nudged into place behind her teeth by the clone's thumb. This part done, another sash was given to the clone and said sash was used to cleave the white-eyed kunoichi's lips and to hold in the packing. She whimpered softly up at them, thinking herself betrayed by the one she cared about the most...until the clone reverted to Koichi's normal form a split second before evaporating with a poofing sound. The true Koichi walked around into her line of sight and knelt down near her, reaching out to stroke the back of his hand down her cheek and to brush his fingers over her lips.

"If only...I could truly see your beauty. But now is not the time. I need you, Hinata Hyuuga."

The young woman's eyes widened even further and she put new effort into squirming within the dark strands that restrained her. "Mmmmph! Mmmmrrrggghh!"

"That's enough now. Nothing will break those strands except for the release jutsu. You're better off saving your energy."

Koichi lifted her up easily and draped her over his shoulder...and not a moment too soon. Lights were coming on nearby as people began sensing that something was amiss. It was time to go, and he needed a good distraction in case someone caught sight of him with his dark-bound captive. It didn't take long for him to settle on an appropriate jutsu. Forming the seals with alarming speed, he ended with the Kaimei seal and spoke the words:

"Kaimei: Jigen Hanmen no Jutsu!" (Darkness Element: Reverse Dimension Jutsu)

The genjutsu kicked up over a wide area, though that width weakened its power somewhat. Should, however, have been more than enough to distort the perceptions of anyone within visual range of him to the point that they would not realize what was happening. The Reverse Dimension jutsu warps the minds of those in its range, causing them to see demons where allies once stood, traps upon safe ground, and harmless beings in the place of fierce foes. It takes a strong release jutsu to dissipate it, though constant reminders that it is not real through actions taken within the genjutsu can weaken its hold. Seeing as how those who might have caught sight of Koichi and Hinata were not expecting such things, they were appropriately freaked out by the genjutsu.

Bounding to the rooftops and over the wall, Koichi hopped branches down to the grassy earth and took off into the forests of the Fire Country. His hidden camp was only a mile or two away, and once there, his plans could truly take shape. The key...the daughter of the main branch, Hinata Hyuuga...she was the key. She squirmed a little in his grip and made soft 'mmph-ing' sounds into the black sashes, but for the most part remained still, a slight tremor going through her body as a whimper might try to escape the thick gag. In the back of his mind, Koichi knew that it was wrong to garner her assistance this way...but time was running out.

There was more on the line than even he knew. The perfect sight of the Hyuuga and the sightless energy of the Ikuze...two opposing forces, two separate keys...fate dictated their need to work together, but would it allow them to succeed?

End of Part I


End file.
